


Chained

by anomalousmaterials



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Old Republic, X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Dream Sex, Erik is Evil and we like it, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, M/M, Minor Character Death, Off-screen Character Death, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousmaterials/pseuds/anomalousmaterials
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peace is a lie, there is only passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained

That Jedi’s shining blue eyes... so full of faith and trust as Erik carved smooth arcs into his body with his lightsaber. So convinced that his Jedi Code and innate peace could save all of the galaxy. But in the end, he couldn’t save himself.

Hate flows around Erik like a shield, one that his master--and their master before them--had cultivated.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

 _“Are they truly broken, Erik?”_ that voice rings in his head, startling the Sith Lord out of his meditation with a flash of peace. It ignites immediately; peace and passion are oil and water, never the two shall meet.

_“I know your life has been hard, my friend. But there is good in you. I could feel it in life--”_

“You are dead--gone to the Force, to be born again,” Erik hisses, circling the room nervously. The metal walls echo with the Force, the empty ship devoid of organic life. Except for Erik himself. He had seen the Jedi’s body burn.

_“There is more to the Force than the living, my friend. For in death, we return to the Force--but you’ve been to the tombs of Korriban. You’ve heard the voices of the Sith Lords past whispering in the halls. Did you really think that death was the end?”_

—

It’s not long after Charles’s death that Erik takes on an apprentice. He’s dull-witted, and Charles hates him immediately. He’s not smart enough to see the Force as more than a vehicle for mindless killing, and his aura stinks with the smell of death. Charles decides to call him Toad.

He supposes it might be petty to sit and laugh at the fool’s feeble attempts to lift a block off the ground, but Erik did kill him. There’s not much in the way of entertainment when you’re a manifestation of the living Force.

Besides—maybe the Light wasn’t all it was cracked up to be any way. Death gives you a perspective on that.

—

Death gives you a lot of perspectives, it would seem. First, that this whole Light/Dark dichotomy isn’t quite what the old Masters deemed it to be. It’s difficult, for Charles, at first. In life, the Force was filtered, flowing through him surely, but through a lens. Now, he is the Force—and he sees it’s not just Light, or Dark, but the whole of life, vast and terrible and laid out before him like a blanket of never-ending emotion.  
If Charles were a man, or a ghost, given to flights of fancy, he’d surely compose poetry about it. As it is—it’s nice that it’s there to keep him company, at least.

—

Erik is amused the first time he goes into battle after slaying the Jedi. The ghost had been mid-sentence before Erik lifted his blade and bore it down into the Cathar’s flesh, tearing the vile alien’s head from its neck.

No voice. How interesting. Either his wayward companion hates death even more now—well, Erik was of a practical sort. The reason didn’t really matter; it was the result that the Sith was interested in.

“Come, Apprentice,” Erik beckons, jumping once again into what would become a battlefield.

What Charles could never understand was how much Erik loved killing—the stink of burned flesh in his nose, the frenzy of war, all the other minds chaotic and full of fear. He fed on it, and it made him stronger, faster, until he and his apprentice were the only ones left standing.

He roars lightning and darkness steaming off his back, dual lightsabers glowing. “For the Empire!”

And nought for Jedi.

—

It’s one night, deep in the bowels of the Sith Temple, that it happens. Erik had been taking a break between tours of duty, had pinned a Sith intelligence officer to his wall with steel spikes while he fucked the man, hard. The man was gone, and Erik is left to toss in bed, sleepless.

Not dreamless, however. The power he wielded earlier in the night is forgotten, as Charles pries into his open mind, caressing it with desire and thoughts of tender sex between silk sheets.

Erik’s eyes are full of love when he looks at Charles, runs a hand over his cheek. This is the Erik Charles was so drawn to, would have been in love with had he not sworn allegiance to his Jedi Code. The one that lives deep within Erik’s heart, much as he tries to cover it with hate and blood.

Charles draws him in for a slow kiss, sliding a leg over him as their lips and tongues meet— 

—Erik wakes with a scream, jumping out of bed and flipping his things over in rage. “Get out of my head!” he screams, stomach roiling as he thinks of everything the dream had made him feel.

A half-hour of dry-heaving later, he grabs a spike from the wall. He slices it through his thigh, teeth clenched. “The Force shall free me.”

And the smell of blood will keep the Jedi away.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by the wonderful molecularmonster.tumblr.com


End file.
